Verdunian
Overview = Setting = NOTE: The country that I'm writing about in the following text isn't really existing, it's just a country that I've created together with this language. The language Verdunian, or La lengua Verdunîenne, is a language which is spoken on the island of Verdunia (Verdunian: Verdunîana). Verdunia is located in the Mediterranean, south of France and very close to Corsica and Sardinia. And that's why Verdunian is so close to both French and Italian. Here's some facts about Verdunia: Official name: La Republîque Democrática de Verdunîana (The Democratic Republic of Verdunia) Capital: Çité de Verdunîana (The city of Verdunia) Size: about 32 770 sq. kilometres. Population: about 12 000 000 (12 million) Official languages: Verdunian (70% = 8.4 million), French (15% = 1.8 million), Italian (8% = 960 000). Official minority languages: Spanish (5% = 600 000) and Portuguese (1% = 120 000). The last 1% = Other nationalities and languages. Type of Government: A democratic republic Head of State and Government: The President Branches of the Government: 1. The President - Must approve of the laws that the parliament or the ministers is suggesting. The president is the leader of Verdunia's biggest party and is elected in an election every 5 years. 2. The government - At least 3 partys has cooperate if the want to a lead Verdunia's government and the 3 partys must have more than 50% of the votes all together. 3. The parliament - The parliament has 289 members from 7 parties, never more and never less. The system for how many members each party gets in each election, is a little bit complicated. Here's how it works: Even if the biggest party gets 50% of the votes, it only counts as 27% of 289, which is 78. And even if the second biggest party just gets 14% of the votes, it counts as 21% of 289, which is 61. So no party can get more than 78 places in the parliament. The country has this system so that no party can get too powerful. Here's how many places each party gets: The biggest: 27% - 78 places The 2nd biggest: 21% - 61 places The 3rd biggest: 15% - 43 places The 4th biggest: 13% - 38 places The 5th biggest: 11% - 32 places The 6th biggest: 8% - 23 places The 7th biggest: 5% - 14 places The biggest partys NOTE: The partys in this list isn't reflecting my opinions, they're just made up. Here's a list of the biggest partys from the last election in Verdunia: The biggest: Los Democráticas (The democrats) = Basic Grammar = Here are some grammar: The Alphabet (L'Alphabet) Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz The language also uses the letters: Çç Áá Éé Íí Óó Úú Àà Èè Ìì Òò Ùù Ââ Êê Îî Ôô Ûû An "^" over the vowel means it's a long vowel, an "´" over the vowel means that the stress is on that vowel and an "`" over a letter doesn't change any pronounciation, it's just so you can tell two words apart, otherwise they would be spelled in the same way and it could be some missunderstandings. Since "C" is pronounced either as in ch'ildren or as in '''c'amera in Verdunian, you can put a cedilla (¸) under the "C" and then it's pronounced as in 'c'ircus. It's called '''C çedîa cediia (Cedilla C). Pronounciation Vowels a as in b'u'''s e as in b'e'd or as in c'a't i as in s'i't o as in c'oo'l u as in p'u'll ai as in s'a't au as in c'ow''' ou as in c'oo'l ue as the Swedish y''' eu as the French q'''ueue eau as in the French eau Consonants b as in b'ig be c before e and i as in '''ch'ild and before a, o and u as in 'c'amera che d as in 'd'o de f as in 'f'oot ef g before e and i as in a'z'''ure and before a, o and u as in '''g'rass zhe h as in 'h'air acha j as in a'z'''ure zhi k as in '''c'ome ka l as in 'l'arge el m as in 'm'ouse em n as in 'n'ot en p as in 'p'ig pe q as in 'q'uarter qu r as in 'r'at only further more in the front of the mouth er s as in mi'''ss es t as in t'ea te v as in li'v'e ve w as in '''w'inner ve x as in a'x'''e ix y as in '''y'oung or as in s'i'''t igrek z as in '''z'one zeta Articles In Verdunian, nouns have gender. There are two genders, masculine and feminine. Most of the nouns that ends with a vowel is a feminine noun and most of the nouns that ends with a consonant is a masculine noun. The two genders have different words for "one". And those are '''une for masculine and una for feminine. For example: Une chíen - A dog Una chatte - A cat They also have different words for definite articles, le for masculine and la for feminine. For example: Le chíen - The dog La chatte - The cat When the noun starts with a vowel, the le and the la is slurred togther with the word. For example: Le + alphabet - L'alphabet La + animale - L'animale If you don't know how many of something there is, you put lis in front of it. And if the noun ends with a consonant you add '-es' at the end and if it ends with a vowel you add '-s'. For example: Lis chatte's' - Cats Lis chíen'es' - Dogs When you know exactly how many there are of something and there's more than one of it, you use los. For example: Los chíenes - The dogs Los chattes - The cats Pronouns Jeu - I Me - Me Meyênna - Myself Tu - You Tuyênna - Yourself Ile - He Ela - She On - It Vis - We Nis - You Ióro - They Possessive Pronouns Mon (Maskuline words, une) Ma (Feminine words, una) - My Ton (m) Ta (f) - Your Son (m) Sa (f) - His, Her Vitré - Our Nitré - Yours Ieur - Their Possessive pronouns for more than one object: Mes - My Tes - Your Ses - His, Her Visé - Our Nisé - Yours Ieurs - Their Adjectives In Verdunian, the adjective comes after the noun. So it's not une blanco chíen, it's une chíen blanco. But if you want to say two days, you don't say giores due, you say like in English, due giores. Here's a list of some common adjectives: Blondé - Blonde Brunetté - Brown-Haired Ruberesé - Red-Haired Noiresé - Black-Haired Blancesé - White-Haired Grezesé - Gray-Haired Belle - Beautiful, Pretty Ilî - Ugly Adôreble - Adorable Inteligente - Intelligent, Smart Amúsante - Funny, Fun Merveioso - Wonderful Buona - Good Terrîble - Terrible Horrîble - Horrible Gióven - Young Viue - Old Neauvo - New (used for not living things, like cars and books) Neauvelle - New (used for living things like humans and animals) Verbs Verbs in Verdunian are conjugated after which person who does it. Most of the verbs are conjugated after a special pattern and all of those verbs ends with '-re' and they're called regular verbs or '-re verbs'. When you conjugate a verb, you remove the -re and the vowel that comes before it and then you add some other letters. For example I will use the verb parlare, which means to speak. Here's how you conjugate it: Jeu parl'es' Tu parl'io' Ile/Ela/On parl'é' Vis parl'esa' Nis parl'ite' Ióro parl'as' Non-Regular Verbs Not all verbs are regular verbs. Infact, some of the most common verbs aren't regular. Here I will show you how the verbs Esteres (To Be), Aveur (To Have), Fera (To Do) and Prendese (To Take). Here's how to conjugate them: Esteres (To Be) Jeu souno Tu esio Ile/Ela/On esse Vis etênne Nis seite Ióro estias Aveur (To Have) Jeu ai (J'ai) Tu are (T'are) Ile/Ela/On avre Vis agione Nis eure Ióro eno Fera (To Do) Jeu faccio Tu fais Ile/Ela/On fire Vis fasa Nis farite Ióro ferez Prendese (To Take) Jeu prendo Tu prenne Ile/Ela/On prende Vis presa Nis prito Ióro prendas The past time Here I will show you what you say when you want to say that something has happened. Regular verbs has a special pattern to follow. I will show you with the verb parlare. Like when you conjugate a verb by person, you remove the '-re' plus the vowel that's in front of it. When it's a regular verb you say like J'ai parly'' (I have spoken). You just add '-y'. When it's a non-regular it's a little harder. Like when you conjugate it by person, it turns into a whole new word. Here's some common non-regular verbs: Esteres - To be J'ai êt - I've been Aveur - To have J'ai yue - I've had Fera - To do J'ai feçue - I've done Prendese - To take J'ai prenzé - I've taken = Dictionary = Here's a (long) list of words in Verdunian. Everyday Expressions Greetings Bounamâtin - Good morning Bounagiore - Good day Bounasera - Good evening Bounanoche - Good night Salut - Hi Ciao - Bye Adieu - Bye Colours Blu - Blue Rûberio - Red Jeauné - Yellow Verde - Green Orange - Orange (Colour) Rôsa - Pink Márron - Brown Gri - Gray Noir - Black Blanco - White Numbers Zeró - 0| Une - 1| Deu - 2| Trei - 3| Quatre - 4| Cinque - 5| Seix - 6| Setó - 7| Huite - 8| Nové - 9| Dieci - 10| Uneuze - 11| Deuze - 12| Treize - 13| Quatreuze - 14| Cinqueze - 15| Seixeuze -16| Setóze - 17| Huiteuze - 18| Novéze - 19| Viente - 20| Viente-un - 21| Viente-due - 22| ... Treinte - 30| Quatrente - 40| Cinquente - 50| Seixente - 60| Setóente - 70| Huitente - 80| Novénte - 90| Cento - 100| Cento-un - 101| Cento-due - 102 ... Centoviente - 120| Centoviente-un - 121| ... Mille - 1000| Milión - 1 000 000| Miliárd - 1 000 000 000| Númera - Number Animals Una animale - An animal Une chatte (f: |sse) - A cat Une chíen (f: |ne) - A dog Une lapîn (f: lapine) - A rabbit Une serpente (f: |sse) - A snake Une caíva (f: caívenne) - A guinea pig Une amstere (f: |sse) - A hamster Une pesce (f: |sse) - A fish Une perucce (f: |sse) - A parakeet Une lión (f: |sse) - A lion Une tigre (f: |sse) - A tiger Days, Months and Seasons Weekdays Une giore - A day Lunagiore - Monday Maregiore - Tuesday Mercegiore - Wednesday Jogiore - Thursday Vendegiore - Friday Samigiore - Saturday Domegiore - Sunday Months Una mese - A month Gianvier - January Febrier - February Marze - Mars Avrile - April Magio - May Jiuno - June Julio - July Agosto - August Septembre - September Octobre - October Novembre - November Decembre - December Seasons Una stágione - Season Prîmavera - Spring Estáte - Summer Autôme - Autumn, Fall Hinvéro - Winter Foods Colazion - Breakfast Dejúne - Lunch Dînner - Dinner Norituere - Food Juenî - Meal Vegetables Una legúme - A vegetable Una tomate - A tomato Una cotriole - A cucumber Mez - Corn Una broccoli - A broccoli Une onion - An onion Laitue - Lettuce Una cedanne - A celery Une carót - A carrot Una cavólfìre - A cauliflower Fruits Una fruita - A fruit Una pômme - An apple Una pere - A pear Una banana - A banana Una apelsînne - An orange Una limóne - A lemon Una frazo - A strawberry Una pescé - A peach Una melóne - A melon Una çeurize - A cherry Una cêpa - A grape Una pruene - A plum Meal Courses Aperítio - Appetizer Entrése - Main Course Dessert - Dessert Main Courses Poule - Chicken Beuf - Beef Porque - Pork Steque - Steak Pesce - Fish Desserts Una geteau - A cake Una pâie - A pie Una mufinne - A cupcake Una coqîe - A cookie Tiramisú - Tiramisu Parfait - Parfait Glaçe - Ice Cream = Example text = A letter in Verdunian Here's a letter written in Verdunian from the imaginated Michael Andersson from Sweden. Salut! Mon nom esse Michael y jeu souno 14 (quatreze) anes. Jeu vires aì Suezia, aì una çité qui apellé Uppsala. J'ai une frare, Johan, y una sorêlla, Sofia. J'ai ausî une pader y una mader. Le nom de mon pader esse Olof y le nom de ma mader esse Katrin. J'ai ausî une chíen, Lukas. Mes interestes estias vodere mes coupaines, reguardere de la têle y gioure de l'ordenacer. Mais jeu pas aimes fera de la piano, rangere ma camâre o fera mes devoares. Ile esse toute de me. Adieu! Michael Andersson Translation Hi! My name is Michael Andersson and I'm 14 years old. I live in Sweden, in a town called Uppsala. I have a brother, Johan and a sister, Sofia. I also have a dad and a mum. My dad's name is Olof and my mum's name is Katrin. I also have a dog, Lukas. My interests are beeing with my freinds, watch TV and play on the computer. But i don't like to play the piano, clean my room or do my homeworks. That was everything about me. Bye! Michael Andersson. Comparison Since Verdunian is a Romance language, it has many similarities with the other Romance languages, especially French and Italian. Here is a santence in the biggest Romance languages, French, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and Romanian plus Verdunian so you can see the similarities. One language is not enough. (English) Uma língua não é suficiente. (Portuguese) Un idioma no es suficiente. (Spanish) Une langue ne suffit pas. (French) Una lingua non è sufficiente. (Italian) O limbă nu este de ajuns. (Romanian) Una lengua pas esse sufice. (Verdunian) As you can see it has many similarities with almost everyone of those. Countries and Nationalities Here's all the countries in Europe and some major countries around the world. La Verdunîana - Verdunia Verdunîenn|e (m) |ée (f) - Verdunian language or people L'Içelânde (f) - Iceland Içelândaise (ée) - Icelandic language or people La Norvîe - Norway Norvîenne (ée) - Norwegian language or people La Suezia - Sweden Suezîenne (ée) - Swedish language or people Le Danemark - Denmark Danaise (ée) - Danish language or people Le Fînland - Finland Finoâse (ée)- Finnish language or people La Rissîe - Russia Rissîenne (ée) - Russian language or people L'Estonîe (f) - Estonia Estonîenne (ée) - Estonian language or people La Lettonîe - Latvia Letton (ée) - Latvian language or people La Lituania - Lithuania Lituan (ée) - Lithuanian language or people La Bielorissîe - Belarus Bielorissîenne (ée) - Belarussian language or people Category:Languages